


Broken Promises And False Friendships

by Salty_Frisk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Broken Promises, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Guilt, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Racism, Sans (Undertale) Doesn't Remember Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Frisk/pseuds/Salty_Frisk
Summary: During the events MTT Restaurant, Sans tells the story about the funny lady behind the door to the human child.Little did he know that, that Frisk has some things to tell him too...
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Broken Promises And False Friendships

When Sans told the kid the truth about his promise to watch and protect them and how he wanted to kill them, but then said the last part was a joke… he didn’t the child to laugh so coldly.

It sounded loud and insane as it echoed around the dark, empty restaurant they were in.

It gave the skeleton chills.

He felt his fear crawling up his spine.

“Well, that’s just hilarious Sans! ‘I’d be dead where I stand.” It’s cute that you think that after everything that I’ve been through, that turning off the light show in your skull would actually scare me. But that’s nowhere near as the fact that you lied and manipulated a lonely woman like that!”

The kid stopped giggling, but kept that dark smirk on their face. “It’s really amazing, how I’m the one who automatically gets the death sentence for being nothing more than a human, something I have no control of and not only have I been attacked and killed more times than I can count, I get told you sick psychos that you want to destroy all humans though none of them had nothing to do with the ancient war or the murders of the king’s children and yet I’m the one who’s existence is a crime? You know how many good and innocent people out there that are humans that you monsters would love to kill once King Jerkface gets his final soul?”

The kid laughed coldly again, thankfully not quite as loud.

“I’ve read some craziness in some books that a monster’s soul is full of compassion, love and mercy! That’s probably the best joke I’ve ever heard! You guys already killed 6 poor kids and stole their souls! At least humanity can admit how horrible we can be! You hypocrites think you’re absolute angels compared to us, but the truth is you can be just as demonic as us!” 

The kid took a deep breath while Sans felt some sweat run down his skull. 

The skeleton could only think of one thing to say in monsterkind’s defense.

“… but we have a right to be on the surface-” 

“And I have the right to kill every single monster that ever tried to hurt me,” Frisk glared hatefully at Sans, making the nervous pile of bones shut up.

“I have a right to save my race from a bunch of holier-than-thou beasts like you that think you’re entitled to murdering the innocent, the weak and the broken because of what happened to you in the past.” 

The kid took another deep breath and sighed. “…I can’t believe Chara actually wants me to save all of you jerks.”

Sans sockets widened in shock. “chara?! fluffybun’s dead kid?!?”

The kid nodded casually and shrugged. “Yeah, the basic story is that Chara’s ghost saved me from dying in a tornado storm and in return they wanted me to save you psychos like they wanted to do when they were alive. They told me about how nice monsters are and that I wouldn’t have too many problems with them… I guess Chara didn’t really count getting burned, shocked, slashed, harpooned by spears and being hit by giant bones as problems.”

Then the kid started to death glare Sans again which caused the guilty skeleton to flinch. “Things that wouldn’t have been problems in the first place if you just kept your stupid promise! Tell me Sans, did you enjoy seeing me get hurt?”

“what? no, i-”

“Liar! I saw you chuckle at the thought of me dying a minute ago! My life is nothing but another bad joke to you!”

Sans began to wish that he had at least tried to protect the human a few times during the many times the kid was killed. 

Maybe then, the kid wouldn’t hate monsters so much.

Maybe he and the kid would’ve been real friends if he wasn’t such an ignorant, idiotic jerk.

Sans sighed sadly. “Okay kiddo, I admit that I’m not a good bag of bones, but you can Papyrus and a few others your real friends, right? Most monsters were raised to believe humans are evil, so they didn’t know better.”

The kid rubbed a hand down their face and rolled their eyes. “Let me ask you a question, Sans. If you and Papyrus were humans trapped in a world of monsters that wanted to kill you and your brother for your souls, would you want anything to do with them, even if they didn’t know better?”

Sans’ silence was enough of an answer. 

“That’s what I thought. You’re a bigger hypocrite then Undyne and I didn’t think that was possible.” The kid snickered bitterly, but then sadly looked down at their hands on the table.

"…I will give her credit for one thing though she may be a hypocrite, but at least Ms. 'Throw spears at monster kid life savers' was honest about how much she hated me, unlike you and your brother… I actually had a friend like Papyrus once. They were both loud, energetic, sometimes funny, childish and creative, but then a group of mean kids told my former friend that he could join their group if he made fun of me for being non-binary… and that's what he did. He chose having many shallow friends over our own friendship."

Sans shook his head. “kid, papyrus isn’t like tha-”

The kid slammed their hands on the table. “He is EXACTLY like that! He may not have killed me, but he wanted to hurt me Sans! He attacked me and wanted to capture me to make himself more popular, not caring what would happen to me once he’s famous! And then when he claimed that we were friends after our battle, he told Undyne he was going to help her capture me… the worst part is that for a moment, I thought he wasn’t like my former friend. For a moment, I thought we could be friends and that he cared about me… But clearly I was wrong.”

Once again, Sans didn’t know what to say.

The kid scoffed his silence and began twirling a fork. “Fortunately, that experience allowed me to figure out that Alphys is a manipulative, selfish person too. I’m pretty sure that she’s using her robot to put me in fake danger to get out of so she could be famous or something. And unlike Undyne, Alphys was smart enough to know that I’m good and she’s still hurting me to make herself feel good instead of actually helping me, like showing the security videos of me sparing monsters to the rest of the underground!”

Sans tried one last time to convince the kid to give them a second chance.“...Isn’t there one person in the underground that you care about? what about the lady in the ruins?”

The kid sighed. “…No, I don’t. Not only did she left me to defend myself against blood thirsty psychopaths, but she trusted a complete stranger to protect me, just because you told her a few jokes…But now that I think about it, there are some people here I really do care about…” 

“who?”

The kid hummed and thought a bit. “Well, there’s Monster Kid, literally the only person who ever actually defended me from other monsters. Then there’s poor, sweet Napstablook… Grillby, the temmies, that talking snowman, that small bird in Waterfall, the Snowdin Shopkeeper, the Nicecream Bunny, Burgerpants and even Jerry.”

Sans looked like he wanted his jaw to drop out on the table. “jerry! you seriously like him?!”

The kid sneered. “I like him more then you and most monsters. He may be a gross, rude and complains a lot but at least he didn’t try to hurt me! My standards have become so low because of this whole adventure, that they’ve reach the earth’s core!”

And with that the kid slammed their hands down on the table again, making Sans jump and secretly grateful that they were the only ones in the room. Cause as the kid leaned in and stared Sans down, Sans saw something...terrifying, powerful and red flashing in the human’s eyes as an empty, evil smile slowly appeared on their face. 

Now Sans felt something else crawling up his back.

His own sins.

“You should be grateful I like these people, Sans. Because if it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t even care about keeping my promise to Chara anymore and you can better believe, you, your brother, Undyne, Alphys and every other racist monster in this hell would already be dead where you stood. And that is not. a. joke.” 

And with that the kid turned around and walked off but not before saying one more thing to the trembling skeleton. "And if I free all of you and by any chance the humans find out what you did to those children and want revenge against monsters, don’t expect my help anymore. Cause I would have already done my part. You guys created that mess and now it’s your job to clean it up on your own." 

“…papyrus really does care about you, kid.”

“If that were true, then he would have asked me for my name instead of deciding to keep calling me the human. Goodbye, Trashbones. Hope you enjoy paying for the meal this time.”


End file.
